Nappa
Appearence and personality Though his genes give him the appearance of someone in their mid-30s, Nappa is approximately 50 years old. Because of his saiyan ability to retain a youthful appearance. He is first seen with the Saiyan Prince Vegeta, after hearing of Raditz death at the hands of Piccolo and Goku. At this time, he looks identical all the way to the time of his death. Ironically he has hair in the Bardock special. He travels to earth with Vegeta to gather the Dragon Balls and wish for eternal life. Before the annihilation of the Saiyan Race at the hands of Frieza, Nappa was the Co mander-in-chief of the Entire Saiyan Army. He is the second most powerful Saiyan warrior in Frieza's army, and reports his accomplishments to Frieza directly, alongside Raditz and Vegeta. Like most Saiyans, Nappa wears a scouter to detect the power of his enemies. Nappa has quite a destructive personality and loves demolition at an extreme level. When arriving on Earth, the first thing he asks Vegeta is if he can destroy a town. When taking time off to wait for Goku (in the anime only), Vegeta allows him to destroy as many things and places as he wants, as long as he doesn't waste enough energy to break a sweat (to which Nappa uneasily ok's). Nappa proceeds to demolish an entire Navy fleet division as well as an aerial raid, smashing through many jets and onhelicopters before leveling a slew of ships. In GT, he is doing what he wanted in the Saiyan Saga, destroying a town. Nappa also has a very cocky personality, as he enjoys toying with his opponents. This shows his dark humorous side as he sometimes tells himself crude jokes when he's alone, and laughs at them. He tends to fight first and makes use of his brawn more so than his brain. However, his great ego would immediately vanish the second someone causes him a bruise or scar, and would decide to kill them slowly and painfully as a result. He is, in this instance, vain to the extent that he feels his appearance should remain unscathed. However, he would still eliminate anyone as quickly as possible when losing patience with them (much similar to super buu). Often times, he allows his anger to get the best of him, becoming extremely enraged and infuriated, which results in Vegeta constantly reminding or, in some cases, ordering him to calm down. An anime-only flashback in the Frieza Saga, however, shows a more sympathetic side to Nappa. Shortly after conquering the Planet Shikk, he, Vegeta and Raditz are met with insult rather than rewards for their fast work. Nappa is openly hurt and angered that he just destroyed an entire race of innocent people for no reason, and later states to Vegeta that he hates his current life of ending lives for Frieza, also demanding to know how Vegeta can continue to obey Frieza after all the crimes the warlord has committed. He also appears to be shocked when Vegeta claims not to care about the death of his father and the rest of the Saiyan race. Appearence In Dragon Ball GT, Nappa is revived with the rest of the evil departed.one of his first acts upon resurrection is to destroy an entire city (like he had done when he first landed on. Though Vegeta gives him a chance to escape and survive by telling him to "split town", Nappa instead attacks Vegeta in an attempt to avenge his own death. Vegeta easily kills Nappa (again) with a powerful energy attack. He is later seen in Hell alongside General Blue, Staff Officer Black, and Major Metallitron approaching Piccolo, who presumably defeats them. In the Shadow Dragon Saga, Rage Shenron has a flashback of when Vegeta and Nappa arrived on Earth, thus indirectly causing his birth. Category:Characters